One houre can change your life
by waterbendergirl101
Summary: Because of a stupid assignement, Chazz and Alexis are paired up, in the beginning they don't start of as friends ,but it feels like somethinh beautiful is growing between them. RxR


**hey, this is my second one shote about Alexis and Chazz, hope you like it and i would be very pleased if you could wright a comment.

* * *

**

One houre can change your life

**by waterbendergirl**

Do you ever wonder how long it takes to change your life?

What measure of time is enough to be life-altering?

Is it for years, like duel academy?

One year?

Can your life change in a month , a week, or a single day?

We're always in a hurry, to grow up, to go places, to get ahead.

But when you're young, one hour can change everything.

The bell rang loudly, urging to students to go inside their classrooms. When the hallway was completely empty, one loud noise of footsteps could be heard, rushing to their last class for this semester. A brow haired boy quickly slammed his feet into the floor when he noticed he had already passed the door of his classroom. Turning around much to quick made gravity do his work, as he slipped on the smooth floor and desperately hung on to the doorknob , who was momentarily his only way of support. This movement made the door swung open, making the boy lose his balance for the second time and landing flat on his stomach in front of the entire classroom.

"I'm so glad you could join us Jaden, I hope it wasn't too much effort to try and be on time?" prof X said.

Jaden quickly jumped to his feet, pushing away the bangs hanging for his eyes and hurried to his seat in the back, while passing Chazz who had a – much to Jadens dislike- huge grin on his face, probably still there because of Jadens grand entrée.

"So how are we doing this morning freshmen? Anyone woke up with their clothes on from the night before, still drunk but strangely hung-over?" Prof X said, making the whole class laugh.

"Anyone? Well , I guess that was just me." He said while winking at the class, making them laugh for the second time so early in the morning.

"Actually …" he continued "last night I had a rather exiting duel with an old friend of mine and it was a bloodbath, but I care not to discuss it with your right now. So we won't , but let me ask you guys a question," he said, while straitening his back in his chair, "Does today's class really matters? Or is it just a 50-minute requirement to get you a good grade, so you can go to college, or become the best duelist of them all? Anyone ?"

"If we say yes , can we get the grade and go on with our lives?" Alexis asked, giggling.

"MM, I don't think so" the teacher smiled "Chazz" he spoke , making Chazz sit up in his chair focusing all his attention on the teacher. "Using one word, describe how your classmates see you?"

"Uuum" he started, "Awesome" he said, with a rather questioning tone.

"Really" the teacher said, "Okay. Let's say that there are 5 universal terms that describe everyone in high school. Popular, cool , Freak, loner and?"

"Slut" Jasmin asked , making the whole class giggle.

The teacher looked at her through the tip of his glasses and wrote friendly on the blackboard. He dusted of his hands and turned his attention back to the class. " Now, considering that awesome isn't any of the above options, Alexis Rhodes, describe Chazz in one word."

She turned around searching for Chazz as she saw his cheeks turn into a deep red. She knew he had a crush on her, but as far as she considered, he wasn't the guy for her, so she just looked at the teacher and thought of the most normal answer "I don't really know him. .." she started " but, nice I guess."

"Nice, I suppose we could file 'nice' under 'friendly' , but since 'friendly' doesn't mean 'friendly' that would make Chazz a slut."

The laughter of his fellow classmates made Chazz cheeks turn into a deeper crimson red.

"You have for other choices."

Alexis looked behind her and just answered what she would have said the first time, when she was trying to not hurt his feelings. "Freak, I guess."

"Freak" the teacher repeated.

"Join the club Chazz, okay, Jaden, 5 choices."

"Cool" the class replied in union.

But the words didn't even reach Chazz ears as he was remembering what Alexis had said. She had called him a freak, as much as he tried to hate her , he was her over heels in love with her. And the one time he had gathered all his courage to tell her she had laughed at him and claimed that dueling was the only love for her. It was only when the teacher spoke again , Chazz turned his attention back to the present.

"Like it or not, you are who your classmates see you as. But here's the good news. That's gonna change soon. Because pretty soon , you're going to be going to the big wide world and you can erase all those labels. Now, for some of you , shedding this image is gonna be a great thing. And for some of you not so a great thing. But what matters is that you know who you really are, and you know how you want the world to see you. Now you've all been together for what? One year?"

"Mimi, what's Alexis family name?"

"Um, that's an easy one, Rhodes of course." She said, throwing the biggest smile at Alexis.

"Alexis, what's Syrus last name?"

"I… I don't know" she said, trying to conceal the shame in her voice. "Sorry" she said, looking back at Syrus.

"Okay everyone on this side of the room , I want you to write your name on a piece of paper." The teacher said, motioning to the left side of the classroom. "And put it in my hat."

"Everyone on this side of the room is going to draw a name" he said, know pointing at the right side of the room "and the name that you draw, will be the person you'll spend the rest of the hour with. Maybe we'll found out if 50 minutes matter. Okay pass the hat around."

The left side of the class, picked out a paper out of the head and passed it around. Alexis sight darkened as she saw what name was on the paper."

"So Alexis" the teacher started "who you got?"

"Chazz" she said , looking back at him.

Just great Chazz thought, slipping a little deeper in his seat.

"Karma's a funny thing isn't it?" the teacher replied. "Jasmin?"

"Jaden."

"Syrus?"

"Chumly"

And so it continued until the whole class was divided in pairs.

"Okay, here's the deal, everyone pare up , you can leave the classroom, but not the campus. Now for some of you this is an opportunity to reinvent yourself starting today.Take this camera and paper, I want a picture of you, through the eyes of the other person."

"Yeah , yeah" Alexis sighed as she walked out the classroom with the paper and camera in her hands. She didn't wait for Chazz assuming that he would follow her – like he did always-. It wasn't until they were outside Chazz said something –finally I might add-."

--

"You know" he started, "you shouldn't judge people like that, you called me a freak."

"It was the only category that fit." But when she didn't get a reply she added "I called you nice first."

"Well how do you know I'm nice." Chazz said, starting to feel anger rising, not even sure why it was there." You don't even know me, matter affect, you don't want to know me. How do you know I'm nice?"

"I see that" Alexis giggled, rolling her eyes.

"We're supposed to tell each other something personal." Chazz read from the paper that he had yanked out of Alexis hands.

" Like, ummm, my middle name's Leonardo, after my grandfather Leo. I guess that's kind of geeky."

Alexis just rolled her eyes : "Wow, you really got personal there." She said walking away from him.

"Well it's not like you are going to tell my anything real either, right? It's just an assignment."

Chazz was surprised when she turned around, her eyes sparkling from tears that were threatening to fall. "Before I got to duel academy, before I ever made dueling my top priority , I was in a serious relationship with this guy I met at summer camp. It was pretty intense and then we couldn't see each other for the rest of the summer. My parents, they wouldn't let me talk to him, or anything. But I knew I would see him when I got back to school in the fall." Tears were flowing over her cheeks : " and the night before we got back, I couldn't sleep" she smiled. "This was the spot I was standing in when I finally saw him again..." She said looking around.

"… With his new girlfriend. He looked at me, you know, he looked straight at me " she almost yelled, sadness making place for anger. "and then he just walked away without a word. It was just over."

Chazz shifted to another position, feeling a little bit uncomfortable after her confession.

"That's the moment I devoted my life to dueling, I would never let anyone hurt me like that again. But like you said, it's not like I'm going to tell you anything real." She smiled passing next to him, heading for the square.

--

Chazz slowly walked to Alexis sitting on a bench, he wasn't sure it was the right thing to do , to talk to her again but he took his chances : "Anyone for starting over?"

"Hey" she said turning around. "I'm sorry about judging you , I should really get to know you first before I say something. You're really a nice guy."

"Okay you got to stop saying that," he smiled, placing himself beside her."

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Because , I'm always the nice guy or the freaky guy, I hate being that. Just once I want to be dangerous you know, make girls attracted to me. Make girls want me, make girls don't run away when you tell them you love them." He smiled looking at Alexis, remembering the time he had said he had a crush on her, it made him look like a fool when she had refused him and exclaimed dueling was her only purpose in life. Since that day on he had changed, he had turned his life around, Not wanting to be feared or not welcomed by everyone. In some way he was jealous of Jaden, he had all the friends. Sure he had some friends to, who only followed him because he was good at dueling.

"Yeah" Alexis replied.

"So what's the next one on the list?" Chazz asked, breaking the silence.

She grabbed the paper and read out loud. "Okay, lighten up, do an impression of a celebrity or famous actor."

--

"Admit something that worries you, or something you are afraid of."

A smile appeared on Chazz lips. "You."

"Me?Why?"

"Because you're really pretty, and it's kind of intimidating."

Alexis only flushed, remembering that the boy had had a crush on her, maybe he still had one.

--

"You , I don't know yet what I want to do later, as long it involves dueling, I will be okay. And I want a boy, with I'm in love it, there I said it, I don't want to be alone forever, it just takes more time for me to adjust to a boy, let alone fall in love with him."

"Yeah" she sighed, "In ten years I definitely will be in love."

Cazz watched as she headed forward."

--

They had entered the school again , sitting in some classroom, Chazz quietly sat as Alexis walked around, inspecting the place. " I've got a pair of leather pants I've been dying to wear, in my locker."

"Nice" Chazz laughed " you should totally rock in those."

Alexis smiled softly blushing a little, was it just her or was Chazz getting more attractive by the minute once you got to know him. She had always seen him as the freaky guy following her around, but now it seemed, that he had changed somehow.

" I can't, I'm too afraid to wear them and it doesn't exactly fit my image."

"Then change the image' Chazz replied rapidly. He was taken back when he saw tears in her eyes again. "Hey , did I say something wrong." He pulled her next to him on the chair.

"No , it's just that I wasn't quite honest with you before, when I told you something personal. You know, before I even attended this duel academy I was kind of friendly myself. It just figures, everyone saw me as a slut, and now I'm this competitive freak that doesn't allow someone to get close to her heart. You know I wished they saw me different some times, like a girl, nice, cool some times.

"Beautiful" Chazz added. Alexis looked up gazing into his blue eyes, her heart fluttered when he pulled a loch of blond hair back and placed it behind her ear."

"Okay " she said still blushing "I never told you what I was afraid of" she said while grabbing the paper. "Second question on the note. I'm kind of afraid of being here with you." She said blushing.

"Why?"

"Because I swore to the world I would place my dueling before ever thinking of getting involved with someone again, but now , when I'm here with you, it just makes me frighten." "And you're hot" she added.

Chazz looked up in surprise, Alexis jumped of the chair and walked to the teachers desk. "Were you serious of me, being decent-looking or were you just trying to make up for the freak comment?" he asked, still shocked. He also left the desk behind and stepped towards her when he was only a few inches away.

She looked up, sitting, her back being supported by the desk " I didn't said good looking, I said hot."

And before she could even react Chazz had planted his lips on hers. Alexis a little bit unsure in the beginning started to reply by placing her arms around his neck. She was cursing herself for letting those emotions she had carefully locked away , come back to the surface, but it felt so good kissing him. Chazz placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Chazz pulled back a little, allowing the both to get some air. "I want you to get those leather pants."

"What for?"

"For the picture" he said, pulling her in a kiss again.

"Also you need to take of your shirt."

"Wait what?" she asked as Chazz headed for the camera.

--

Some of you have met Alexis Rhodes, a duelist whose goal was to become the best duelist in the world. But today I got to know Alexis, just a girl. Chazz thought as he took a picture of Alexis standing before him in her leather pants.

I asked her to go to prom with me.

An hour ago I called Chazz Princeton a freak, he is , but I should have called him dangerous. Alexis snapped the picture of Chazz, wearing sun glasses and a dangerous smirk on his face.

I also said yes to prom.


End file.
